


Nevermore

by chaoticlogic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Most think that Credence Barebone died when the aurors attacked his obscurial form. However, when you are walking home one night and find that very man lying naked in the gutter, closer to death than you have ever seen anyone, you decide to help him out. You didn't realize there are both several powerful forces trying to find him and harness his power. Perhaps you have bitten off more than you can chew?





	1. Prologue: Midnight Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> First and Foremost: I do not own any part of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. I do however own this plot and any original characters that I just so happen to dream up!
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoy my story! I really want to explore Credence's character and the mind of someone who has suffered in the way that he has. If you find this topic uncomfortable, please don't read, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. However, there will be lots of fluffy moments and I sincerely hope you enjoy those!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: Midnight Dreary

 

Rain reminds you of that fateful day a few weeks ago when everything turned belly up in the wizarding world. Percival Graves was unmasked as Grindelwald himself and the actual Mr. Graves was found locked in a secret room in his apartment. The Obscurial was located and destroyed and somehow in the midst of all of this that crazy no-mag bitch died a horrible death. 

 

Gruesome isn’t it?

 

And here you are sitting in a coffee shop trying to work on your piece for the New York Wizard. 

 

'Auror’s are still searching high and low for any sign of the Obscerial that terrorized the city only weeks ago. Many claim that the young man by the name of Credence Barebone was involved in the killings…'

 

You frown down at the piece of paper in front of you. The rough draft felt flat and dull and there are only so many times the same story can be written to ‘keep interest’ alive, as your editor says, before the general population decides that they are quite done with all of this drama. It happened weeks ago after all…

 

Glancing out the window you see the lazy afternoon is quickly becoming a dreary evening. 

 

“Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary…” you mutter under your breath, “Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore.”

 

You shrug your shoulders wondering vaguely where the little rhyme came from before you gather your papers up and head out into the evening. Being out after dark is honestly just asking for trouble that you don’t feel like dealing with. You could handle the men that came crawling around the streets after dark, but the clean up simply isn’t worth it. The rain has stopped for a moment, and as you make your way down the busy streets of New York you can feel the harsh December wind cutting through every crevice of your coat. You bow your head against the wind as you make your way to your apartment. Glancing down you see a puddle a moment too late and end up soaking your stockings. You heave a sigh of annoyance and pointlessly shake your foot trying to rid it of the excess water before you continue your way home. 

 

Eventually a warm glow catches your attention and you glance into the window to see a delightful bakery. Hoping to get some pastries for tomorrow and maybe something for dinner tonight you enter the bakery. The smell of fresh bread entices your senses as you walk up to the counter where a man is waiting patiently. 

 

“How can I help you?” he asks politely. 

 

Quickly, you tell him what you want, he ends up throwing in a new extra free of charge since they would be closing soon, and you are on your way. 

 

You exit the shop, your bag hanging on your arm and once again you are bowing your head against the cold and now a slight sprinkle. Thankfully it’s not raining nearly as hard as it has been all day, but just enough to make you damp and annoyed. As you pass an alleyway a low whine catches your attention. You pause for a moment and look quickly down the alleyway to your right, your eyes widen as your try to see into the dark. After a moment when you don’t hear anything else you assume it’s just a stray dog or something and start to go on your way when a low moan meets your ears and you literally freeze. You whip back towards the alley and just stand there staring into the imposing darkness not sure of what to do. 

 

Should you go in?

 

What if it’s a murderer?

 

What if it’s not a murderer and it’s a helpless child?

 

What if someone is dying and you will wake up tomorrow and find headlines detailing how an innocent person bled out in the night from a stab wound?

 

What if someone is just trying to lure you into the alley so they can spirit you away in the night?!

 

Then the headlines tomorrow will read about how a stupid woman walked into an alley and vanished never to be seen again. 

 

While your mind continues to race with a thousand possibilities the person groans again in pain making you halt your internal debate. You draw in a breath as if trying to pull courage and answers literally from the air around you, and pull out your wand. You mutter lumos under your breath and walked quickly into the alley before you lose your nerve or better yet your common sense kicks in and you hightail it out of there. You make your way through the darkness searching every nook and cranny for what could have made that noise when you see a place on the ground that looks darker than everywhere else around it. On the ground was a swirling dark mass, it was pitch black and you could feel the cold air around it crackling with latent energy. Upon realizing what you are looking at, slowly you start backing up, never taking your eyes off of the thing before you. It’s an obscurial.

 

When you have made it to the entrance to the alleyway you hear the low moan again and you stop. 

 

What if it’s a child?

 

That is the only thought that passes through your mind as you attempt to leave the alley way and it’s creature behind. Once again you find yourself torn about what to do. Without really thinking about it you start wringing your hands together and slightly pacing back and forth in place. You had just made the decision to turn around and see what you could do for the creature at the other end of the alley when a heart wrenching cry pierces the air and you look up to see the obscurial shooting up into the sky. You give a startled shriek and stumble back into the wall, bracing yourself against the cold brick as you watch the spectral being streak across the sky. 

 

As you continue your journey home you find yourself somewhere between relieved and concerned. Relieved that you didn’t have to deal with the creature anymore, and yet concerned because you wonder what poor soul is being plagued by the parasitic beast. You try to put thoughts of obscurials and haunted children out of your mind, because there isn’t anything that could be done now, and go about your evening. 

 

Unfortunately for you, your mind had other ideas...


	2. Weak and Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I hope you enjoy this chapter of Nevermore! You get to meet Credence in this chapter.... well kinda... Anyway I hope you enjoy!

It’s another cold night in New York as you make your way home from the library, you’ve spent way too much of your free time there over the past few weeks. 

 

“You’re crazy… the chances of you seeing that thing again is slim to none! You need to let it go and concentrate on getting a piece on the front page!” you scold yourself. “You’re never going to get taken seriously as a writer if you don’t step up your game.”

 

‘Besides,’ you reason to yourself, ‘that man is probably dead anyway… Obscurials usually kill their hosts much earlier in life than that… He had to be at least in his twenties…No way he survived...’ 

 

You think of the few pictures that your co-workers were able to drudge up of Credence Barebone and recall his haunted beauty. Of course you had seen him on the streets a few times passing out those hateful fliers his ‘mother’ wanted him to pass out. Had you known could you have made a difference? Would you have made a difference? You like to think so… You like to imagine yourself bursting into the cottage where he lived with his mother and sisters, you would brandish your wand (like the heroine that you are of course) and hex his mother into oblivion and then spirit him away into the night! And then what? Your daydream of heroism stops there because in reality you know that you would have turned your head and looked the other way and hoped that someone else would take care of the problem themself. A better person than you… A person that wouldn’t just tut at how awful that was and look the other way, but would actually do something about it. And where would you put him anyway? You don’t have the resources to take care of another person when you can hardly take care of yourself. 

 

The warm glow from the bakery doesn’t seem as warm as usual as you pass by it. You stop and gaze into the warm and inviting interior, the smell of bread and sweets wafting into the cold night air. You huff and your breath materializes in front of you and temporarily clouds your vision. That’s when you hear it. A soft moan is riding on the wind low and guttural. You feel the hair on your arm stand on end and you feel the desperate need to run fill you system. You don’t though, you’re frozen in place listening carefully for the sound again. You’ve made up your mind before you realize that you’ve even done so, you are going to find him and save him. It’s in that moment that you hear the moan again and you are off down street shoving passerbys out of your way as you reach the alley at the end of the block. You stop for a moment and let your thoughts catch up to you. 

 

‘You’re crazy!’ you yell at yourself, ‘What are you even going to do if you do find him?!’

 

However the moment that you clearly hear the whimpering coming from the alleyway your resolve crumbles.

 

That is how you find yourself in a situation similar to the one that you were in a few weeks ago. As you walk down the alley way, wand at the ready, you begin to wonder just how much of a coincidence this could actually be. Once you reach the end you don’t have to look far for the poor soul making the whining noises that drew you into the alleyway in the first place. He is naked, lying on the ground, glowing pale skin against the blackness surrounding him. You can see tendrils of black still encasing his bruised and bloodied body. Scars stood out on his already pale skin, telling a story of misery all it’s own. The obscurial didn’t make those marks. Tears blur your vision as you gaze down at the prone form below you, curling into the fetal position hugging himself more for comfort than warmth. You are afraid to approach him, unsure of what to do, but you know you can’t leave him here you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him for the past few weeks. 

 

Slowly you walk towards him, afraid that if you make any sudden movements the power still surrounding his body will attack. The attacks over the past few weeks make so much sense now. He’s just been trying to protect himself, he probably hasn’t even realized that he’s doing anything at all. Then without warning the blackness simply disappears as if it was never there to begin with. You blink a few times to make sure you are seeing things correctly, but yes the darkness surrounding him is gone. 

 

“Hi… I’m here to help you…” you breathe out softly. 

 

He makes no move to show that he’s heard you, but his wheezing becomes quicker. With slow movements you take off your coat and with raised arms and soft whispers you approach him and place the coat on his body. Without thinking you slowly bend down to take a closer look at him, as you do his eyes slowly open, they are glazed over and before you can say anything they roll into the back of his head and he’s gone again. You quickly mutter a spell to make the coat grow larger to fully cover his body only to realize that you can’t leave him here and you can’t get him home in this state. You say the spell to make him levitate and you pull his arms through the sleeves before averting your eyes to zip the coat up properly. Luckily the coat was long, almost to the ground on you, and it had become even longer when you enlarged it. You stand there for a moment thinking of the best way to get the stranger home undetected. You knew you were going to have to take the back alleyways and since you couldn’t very well go carrying an unconscious man through the streets, besides it would draw too much attention. You are suddenly struck with an idea and go to stand in front of the limp floating man. You turn around so your back is to his front and reach behind you to grab his hands and pull them over your shoulder. He’s so pale and skinny if anyone did get a look at him they would just think you are carrying a sleeping child on your back. 

 

With your less conspicuous way back home decided you begin trudging back through the dark streets to your apartment. All the while you are trying to figure out what to do with him. How on earth were you going to help this man? You begin to recall what you remember from your school days about potions, basic remedies and the like, but you aren’t sure how much it would actually help. You need someone who knows what to do. You begin to think back to the articles that you both wrote and read concerning the incident from over a month ago and a name sticks out to you. Nerbert Salamander? No… Newt… Maybe…sounds familiar... Salamander? What is with this guy’s names and amphibians? You’ll just have to dig up something when you get home. 

 

You’re home in no time and look up at the building from the shadows across the street. You couldn’t just go bringing an unconscious man into your apartment. Knowing your luck some overzealous neighbor would call… someone… and that wouldn’t be good!. Unless it was that Salamander guy… That would be helpful…

 

You heave a sigh at your predicament and just when you were almost home free too!

 

Looking at the building you see the fire escape and suddenly have a bright idea. You rush across the street and up the fire escape until you find your window and lay the unconscious man on the landing and scurry back down. You then walk into the building as nonchalantly as possible and hurry up to your floor. Once inside of you apartment you rush to the window and pull him in. You get him to the couch and begin to feel his forehead and face. You rush over toward your closet where you keep extra blankets and pillows and quickly pull some out and lay them on top of him. He’s shivering and you turn and with a wave of your wand the radiator is pumping your apartment full of warm air. You pull out a potions book from the shelf and begin to leaf through it. The more you leaf through the book the more you realize how out of your element that you are and you begin to pace back and forth. 

 

‘What on earth am I supposed to do now?’

 

He’s still wheezing and groaning on your couch and you have no idea how to help the poor man. You don’t even have clothes for him! Glancing down at the book you read the page you stopped on, it’s a spell for healing pimples in 10 seconds.

 

“Well that’s helpful…” you grumble to yourself before you snap the book closed and toss is on the table. You take a moment and think before you realize that he probably hasn’t had anything to drink in quite a while and quickly fix him some water. You bend down and slowly tilt his head back and open his mouth. 

 

‘Is this how this works?!’ You wonder in panic before you pour some of the water into his mouth. ‘Well I suppose he can’t possibly get any worse…’ 

 

You watch with bated breath until you see his throat move and he’s swallowed the water. You continue to give him the water for a few moments until you think he’s had enough. You spend the rest of the night with warm damp cloths on his forehead, helping him drink what little he can and pouring over potions and spell books for anything that would help. When morning arrives and his condition isn’t much changed, but only seemed to have worsened with an oncoming fever do you begin to ransack your apartment for the articles about that Salamander person. You finally find a wadded up news clipping from a month ago about the incidents that a Mr. Newt Scamander, you knew it had something to do with amphibians, and his involvement  
with magical creatures. You don’t know who else to turn to and you reason that an obscurial is a magical creature… A parasitic magical creature, but one nonetheless!

 

The only problem is you have no idea how to reach him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a review! Next time you will get a chance to meet some familiar faces!


	3. Quaint and Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The holidays took more of my time than I expected! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Talk about coincidence, who would have ever thought that Queenie, an old friend of yours from your school days, would actually know Newt Scamander personally! 

“What do you need to talk to Mr. Scamander for?” she asks as you sit in the cafe talking to her. 

“Oh you know… I just need to talk to him for an article I’m writing…”

She gives you a hard look before her eyes and mouth widen with the information she just got from you. You swear inwardly as you glare over at her.

“We’ve talked about this…”

“You found him? You found Credence?!” She whisper yells leaning closer.

You heave a sigh and with a frown you nod in affirmation, “Yes… Queenie… I found him… He’s not in very good health right now and I really need Mr. Scamander’s help.”

“Alright I’ll take you to him.”

“Just like that? You know where he is?” you ask bewildered.

“Yeah! He’s staying with Tina and me!” she exclaims in excitement as she picks up her coat while standing. 

“Okay… so we’re going now…” you mutter as you stand from your seat and quickly down the lukewarm tea you were drinking. You throw your coat on, almost taking out a pot of coffee at the adjacent table, and rush from the cafe. Queenie is already waiting for you outside in an alley beside the cafe. She grabs your hand and before you can ask where you are going she has whisked you to the alley way next to her and Tina’s shared apartment. You quickly rush inside and assure the landlady that you are in fact a female coming for a visit and not a man, before you follow Queenie up the stairs. 

In the middle of the apartment there is a suitcase laying on it’s side, Queenie marches right up to it and raps on the side of case. 

“Mr. Scamander!” she yells into case, “I have someone here you need to meet!”

You hear a faint and muffled “Coming!” before the suitcase pops open and out climbs a man with a deep blue coat and tousled hair. 

“Mr. Scamander! This is a good friend of mine! She has some news about Credence!” Queenie exclaims enthusiastically. 

You introduce yourself and shake his hand, noticing how he doesn’t quite meet your eyes as he does so. 

“So… you know something about Credence?” he asks glancing at you, but rarely looking at you directly. 

“Yes! I found him! He’s at my apartment right now!”

He looks at you after that statement, “You’ve found him? How?!”

“I don’t know why, but he’s back in his body, I think that the Obscurial helped to regenerate his body, or his magic or something! He’s really sick and weak right now. I don’t think we have much time to help him. You can help him right?”

“Well I can certainly try,” he says with determination, “Can you take me to him?”

You nod and motioned for him to follow after you. Within a few moments you are standing outside of your apartment building and motioning Newt and Queenie into your apartment. 

“Where is he?” Newt questions with a confused look as he gazes around your living area. 

You walk over to an old trunk and flip the lid up, “Down here, I figured that MACUSA is still looking for him and who knows what else. I think the attacks over the past couple of weeks have been him protecting himself.”

“I think you’re right, I’ve been trying to track him down ever since that night in the subway, but I haven’t been very successful…” you can hear the guilt in his voice as he trails off.

The three of you climb down into the trunk and inside is what looks like a small house with a hallway that leads to several rooms in the back, a small kitchenette with a corner table for two, a bathroom off to the side and pretty much every comfort of home you could imagine. You quickly walk down the hallway and into a back bedroom where Credence in lying on a bed with a quilt covering his body. You rush to his side and replace the washcloth with a new one and look up desperately at Newt.

“Can you help him?” you almost whisper.

“Yes I think so… I’m going to need some space though.”

“Yes, of course!” you exclaim as you turn to leave. You hear the sound of his case opening and the mutterings of what he will need as you close the door. Queenie is standing on the other side of the door and takes your hand in hers. 

“If anyone can help Credence it’s Newt, don’t you worry! Now let’s go prepare dinner and let Tina know what’s going on.”

You simply nod your head and head up the stairs of the trunk and into your living room.

“So where did you get that trunk?” Questions Queenie as you head for the kitchen intent on finding something suitable to fix your friends for dinner. 

“I inherited it, when our family immigrated over here several generations ago they used the trunk to hide out during the trials. As time went on it’s been updated and renovated and now it’s with me. I think my family gave it to me because of that New Salamer woman. I can’t say I thought it would ever really come in handy, but it has now.”

Queenie nodded as she began to help you make the pasta you found to cook. 

“Hey Queenie, where do you think that Credence will go? What’s going to happen to him?”

“I don’t really know…” she says looking down at the garlic she is dicing up for the sauce, “Maybe Mr. Scamander will take him with him…”

“Doesn’t he need to learn magic?” you ask softly, “How is he going to learn how to control his power? And he must be very powerful if he’s still alive after everything that’s happened.”

“I’m sure Newt will know what to do…” she says softly, but she doesn’t really sound like she believes it. 

~*~

After several hours of waiting you are starting to get agitated. You and Queenie have yet to hear from Tina, and Newt has yet to come out of the trunk.

“What do you suppose is taking Tina so long? She never answered did she?” you question quietly as you gaze out the window before pulling the curtains against the darkness that has settled outside. You’ve scarcely turned away when there is a loud knock on your door.

“MACUSA OPEN UP!” You eyes widen as you and Queenie share terrified looks from across the room. 

“Get in the trunk!” you mouth while pointing to it. Queenie, with wide frightened eyes shakes her head ‘no.’ 

You point with more vengeance and send her an angry look before she complies rushing over to the trunk and quietly stepping into it. 

“I’M GIVING YOU UNTIL THE COUNT OF 10 TO OPEN THIS DOOR!”

You snap the trunk and cast the spell needed to make it into an ordinary trunk before you come to the door, pulling a robe you grabbed on the way and messing your hair up. 

You open the door with caution before two men barged into the room. It doesn’t take a genius to know that this isn’t MACUSA and dealing with them isn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and you will tell me what you think in the comments!


	4. Rapping at my Chamber Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show the baddies what's what.

You heave a sigh as you turn around mentally preparing yourself for what is about to transpire. The men behind you are tall wearing black suits and matching hats. Their wands are held loosely in their hands, they are arrogant. They don’t think you are much of a threat. 

“We got word that you’re smuggling ‘round that boy.” drawls one lazily. 

“Boy?” you question, “I’m afraid I don’t understand…” you trail off your voice wavering with false fear and uncertainty. 

“Yeh! That Obscurial boy!” Exclaims the other. 

“I thought he died… I honestly don’t know what’s going on or why you are here!” you exclaim weakly. In your mind though, you have mapped out every possible scenario and know precisely what to do. 

“Look doll…”

“Don’t call me doll…”

“We saws ya bring that boy here…”

“Oh! That boy… Right… I forgot about that...” and without warning you lift your wand and fling a spell at the one closest to you. He falls to the floor in a binding curse with his eyes wide. You summon his wand to you and quickly slip it in your waistband. His friend jumps back out of the way, obviously not expecting you to retaliate.

“Oy!” He yells before firing a spell back at you, you quickly deflect the spell and a vase next to you explodes. In one fluid motion you fire a spell back and he flings himself out of the way as your windows explode behind him. 

“Give it up girlie… You’re never gonna win…”

“Says the man hiding behind the couch…” you gloat trying to lure him out of hiding. 

One of the things that’s always made you so good at dueling is your patience and quick wit. You cast a spell summoning a snake, it lands on the floor with a soft thud. The snake begins to make it’s way around the living room. You keep your eyes focused on the couch in front of you while side eyeing the man you had taken care of before. You can’t have his friend thinking he can undo your curse right now. 

“You know this is a bad idea girlie! You’re going to be in big trouble when MACUSA finds out about this.”

“We both know you have nothing to do with MACUSA… So let’s drop the act shall we?”

“Alrigh girlie ya got me- AAHHH!” The man yelps and leaps up from behind the couch and in his blind panic can’t deflect the spell you send his way locking him in place. He lands with a loud thud on the floor. You summon his wand to you and quickly fix your broken windows before getting rid of the snake lazily slithering around your sofa. 

“Y/N! Are you okay!?” The top of the trunk pops open and out stumbles Newt and Queenie looking worried. 

You turn towards them “We don’t have much time, we need to go!”

“What about Credence!” exclaims Queenie, “We can’t just leave him here! They’re after him!”

“Yes… obviously he’s coming with us!” you say as you turn toward the trunk and shrink it to the size of a purse with a long cross body strap. You rush toward your room and wave your wand around your clothing and other necessities begin to rush into your bag. 

“Start packing some food!” you exclaim from your room. By the time you were finished your whole apartment had been packed into a suitcase sized bag and thrown around your shoulder. You pause when you see your empty apartment and realize just what had happened. You don’t even know this man and you are willing to pack up your life for him. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Queenie asks softly as she approaches you laying a hand on your shoulder. 

“Fine… just trying to understand what’s happening.”

“Yes… Well we need to get you and Credence out of here.”

You nod, “I just have a few things that I need to take care of. Take this,” you hand the small trunk to Queenie, “ and I’ll meet you at your place okay?” The two nod before apparating to the Goldstein’s apartment. 

Then you walk over to the men lying on your floor looking around with wide eyes and you cast a obliterate spell on them, before you head down to your landlord's room to do the same. At this point you know you won’t be back. You have no idea if you will ever be back, but you know you can’t stay. When you picked Credence up off the street last night you had no idea that someone would find out about him so quickly. However, you know this is the right thing to do, you have no idea how you know this is the right thing, you just do…  
When you exit the small apartment complex and step out onto the street you apparate to the Goldsteins apartment where you find Tina. The trunk is on the floor with the lid open and Newt nowhere in sight, so you can only assume he’s looking after Credence now. 

“I’m so glad that you are safe!” Tina exclaims as she rushes over to you, “I always knew you should have been an Auror!” 

You roll your eyes at your old friend, “Too much excitement…”

“Says the girl who took out two brutes all by herself!” exclaims Queenie proudly. 

You look down and shake your head, “It wasn’t anything special…”

“Still… Not just anyone could do that…” you look up at the meaningful look Tina is giving you and nod. 

You decide you need to check on Credence and Newt and head over to the trunk and climb down into it. You head to the back room and peek around the corner to see Newt is giving Credence a potion he’s cooked up. 

“How is he?” you ask softly. 

“Much better now. You were right to come to me,” he says as he looks up at you. “He wouldn’t have lasted much longer with that thing attached to him.”

“You were able to get it off?!” 

“Not yet, but I’ve severely weakened it. It’s quite the process and it will take some time. He needs to be much stronger when I try to remove it from him, but it is possible.”

You nod at this information and gaze down at the sleeping man before you. A few minutes pass before Newt speaks again.

“Can I ask you something?” Newt asks as he looks over at you.

You only nod in response and turn your attention to him. 

“Why are you doing this for him? Do you even know him?”

“Honestly… I don’t know… I’ve never met him before this… I’ve never even spoke to him... I’ve only ever seen him passing out those awful fliers and he just always looked so sad. You know how when you see people and they look sad and there isn’t anything you can do about it, so you just have to put it out of your mind? Well sometimes even when you try not to think about people or things it still stays with you. I think he’s stayed with me more than I thought…”

Newt nods at you in understanding, “He’s had to have had a hard life to have such a powerful obscurus. This is far worse than I have ever seen before.” 

You nod in understanding and don’t say much after that. You’re tired from your long day and frightening experience. You have no idea what tomorrow will hold and that frightens you even more. However you know you need to rest so you get up and head into the room across the hallway where you open the suitcase like bag you had packed earlier and begin to unpack your things. A soft knock on the door interrupts you as you continue to place your things around the room and you turn to see Tina behind you. 

“You know you can stay in our guest room? Newt sleeps in his case so we have the room.”

“No thank you, this will be fine, it’s already home to me.” She gives you small smile as she looks around at the room. 

“Alright… well... you let us know if you need anything…” she trails off as she backs out of the room and you throw an affirmative over your shoulder. As she closes the door behind her you heave a sigh and flop down on the bed. 

‘Well…’ you think, ‘tomorrow is a new day…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on my work if there is any cute situation that would like to see worked into the story, feel free to let me know and I will see what i can do!


End file.
